


Humanity, Animal Instincts

by RyanDamion



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Emotional Manipulation, Experiments on Children, Gen, Genetic Mutiations, Human Experimentation, Inconsistant Updates, Physical and Psychological Abuse, Self Harm, This isn't a Werewolf Story, animal-human hybrids, more tags may be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanDamion/pseuds/RyanDamion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha-LBS024-12242001, known as Alexander by the Agents, is the byproduct of a genetic experiment. Fearing another war, the government enlisted the help of a private organization that specialized in bio-mechanics. The idea seemed impossible, to fuse animal DNA with that of a human to create a super weapon and obtain a living result, and yet the possibility of success was enough to drive them to attempt it. Now, 15 years later, the first of the living test subjects are almost ready. They have been trained in combat and taught to kill. But Alex has had enough. Seeing an opportunity to escape, he takes the chance and emerges out from the little bubble of a world the agents have kept them trapped in for years and into the human world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humanity, Animal Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> "I am machine  
> I never sleep  
> I keep my eyes wide open  
> I am machine  
> A part of me  
> Wishes I could just feel something  
> I am machine  
> I never sleep  
> Until I fix what's broken  
> I am machine  
> A part of me  
> Wishes I could just feel something"
> 
> -Three Days Grace

The sound of the siren is what wakes me from my restless sleep. I sit up in bed, my senses on full alert. Outside the steel door to my room, I can hear the heavy footsteps of the Agents running in full gear deeper into the compound.

I swing my feet out from under the thin hospital style blankets that adorn my bed, shivering when they come into contact with the cold cement floor. I creep over to the heavy door, my feet silent on the hard floor. Outside, I can hear more Agents running past as the alarm continues to sound. My heart starts to pound as I recognize the opportunity before me. My eyes flick over to the clock mounted on the wall above my desk. The sickly green numbers inform me that it is two seventeen AM.

I stand frozen for a precious moment before coming to my senses.

I grab the backpack by my desk and dump the contents out onto the floor, before searching around for my sketchbook and shoving it back inside. I run over to the steel wardrobe and pull out a black t-shirt, underwear, a pair of faded blue jeans, and my favorite grey hoodie and shove them all into the bag. I glance at the laptop on my desk before deciding to leave it, knowing that it will be too easily traced. I pause for a moment to make sure that the alarm is still going off.

Still hearing the shrill sound outside, I reach under the top drawer of the wardrobe and yank out the hidden object. The silver razor glints dully in the green light from the clock as I position it to the space behind my right ear. I glance up at the clock and see that one precious minute has already passed. I take a deep breath to steady myself before digging the blade into my skin and dragging it down over my jawbone.

My eyes water at the pain as I drop the blade and dig my fingers into the wound.

My fingers are instantly coated in blood as I search around in the wound until my fingers slide across the small cylinder of my tracker. Pinching it between my thumb and index finger, I pull the tracker out and let it fall to the floor. I look at the clock again and see that another valuable minute has ticked away. I shoulder my backpack and walk over to the door.

I take a deep breath and twist the cold metal handle and push my way outside.

Another alarm sounds as soon as I push the door open, but it is easily engulfed by the other, louder siren. Adrenaline fills my veins as I look around to ensure that there are no Agents around before I start to run.

My speed increases as I run down the prison like hallway, passing more doors like mine until I come to a split in the hallway. I turn left and let my legs carry me down this hallway before making a few more turns.

The exit is in front of me now, and I run faster than I've ever run in my life, faster even that when I run in my wolf form, as I pass the empty guard station. Seeing the room empty fills me with a kind of relief. In order for the guards to leave their station, even at this hour, means that there is something big going on deeper in the compound.

 _It must be something really important_ , I think to myself. _The only other time I've seen the station empty is when Jess tried to escape and then kill herself._ The thought makes me shiver, the memory reminding me how seriously the Agents take any attempt at escape.

I key in the security code that I had watched the Agents put in countless times before, my hand shaking with fear and adrenaline. I hit enter and for a moment my heart stops, before the heavy grey doors slide open.

I thank all the gods that I don't believe in in that moment for the code to the door being the same as it had been all the times I'd been escorted out of the compound for trips to the town.

The cold night air hits my skin, my thin pajamas doing nothing to stop the chill as I force myself back into motion. I can see the guard tower twenty yards in front of me, dark and unoccupied.

 _I may just have to start going to church_ , I think, hardly believing my luck.

I run like hell, knowing that I don't have much time before they shut off the alarm and figure out that I have left my room. My muscles burn as I approach the chain link fence that is the last barrier between me and the outside world. I hit the fence running, my feet somehow finding footholds and propelling me over the top. I am aware of the razor wire viciously slicing into my hands and legs, but don't stop to be more careful. I drop to the ground, my still bare feet screaming in protest at the twenty foot jump.

The siren stops.

I make it to the treeline, knowing the guards must have heard the other alarm. I have a head start though, not by much. Instinct takes over. I know I can outrun them with my mutation, and my body begins to change as I run.

In the blink of an eye, I am running across the forest floor, my paws skimming the thin layer of leaves that lie on the ground, my backpack gripped tightly in my strong jaws.

I run for what feels like an eternity, my heart pounding in my chest, my thick silver fur shining in the dappled moonlight.

Slowly, I come to a stop. I stand panting as my actions catch up with my body. My lungs ache and my muscles burn. I can feel sticky blood matting my fur, and my left hind foot feels bruised.

I stay still and try to catch my breath before I force myself to move again, knowing I only have one chance at an escape, and that I'm not out of the woods yet, literally and metaphorically.

I start to move again, keeping my pace at a slow trot. I continue for some unknown amount of time, exhaustion replacing the adrenaline that had coursed through my body. My senses are still on full alert, and every sound causes my heart rate to spike and my muscles to tense.

Eventually, I become aware of dim grey light filtering down through the trees. My now improved hearing picks up on the sounds of the forest waking up around me. Birds emerge from their nests and begin to chirp, foxes poke their heads out of dens, and the grey light of the dawn illuminates the world around me.

While the light of this new day signals that I have survived until morning, it also brings an increased chance of being caught with it.

My muscles ache and my skull feels like its being split open, but I know I can't stop. The agents have cars, which cut my head start down, but the trees are too tightly packed for them to search the forest any way except on foot.

 _Where are you going?_ The voice in my head asks me.

I don't know. I have no plan other than escape. This realization scares me, and I have to force myself to keep moving calmly through the forest.

Born and raised on the compound, with only a few trips out to the military town a few miles away, I have very little knowledge of the geography of the surrounding area.

I'm not stupid; we've been taught how the civilian world works in order to prepare us for trips to the town so that we don't raise any suspicion. On top of that, I was allowed to have a laptop in my room as a reward for good behavior, and thus was able to Google anything I didn't know, as well as explore the Internet in my free time.

 _The town is definitely a no, I'd be caught the instant the moment I set foot there_ , I think to myself.

 _Considering you don't even know the name of the town, or even where you are, the town may be your best option_ , the voice says matter -of -factly. I stop, my claws digging into the soft dirt of the forest floor.

 _What do I do?_ I ask myself, feeling the breath catch in my throat, panic rising up from the pit of my stomach.

 _Calm down, we'll figure this out_ , the voice soothes. _There's a road that leads out of the compound, right?_

I think back to a sign that I had seen on my last trip into town. The sign had read, 'Glacier Lake Campground, 10 miles'. I nod to myself, knowing that it's a straight shot into town and to the road with the sign from the compound.

 _We'll catch a ride with somebody to the campground and then find somebody to take us to the next city,_ the voice explains. I nod slowly, thinking over the plan.

 _That could work. But how will we get to the town?_ _We don't know where we are or where it is_ , I point out.

 _Smell_ , the voice instructs. I inhale deeply, my heightened sense of smell picking up natural forest smells, trees and dirt and other animals. I pause, noticing an unfamiliar smell. I consider it for a moment, before finally realizing what it is.

 _Its gas_ , I think to myself. I turn slightly to the right, where the scent is the strongest, and force myself to continue on.

The cool air is gentle on my fur, and the earthy scent of the forest helps to quell the last remnants of the panic I had felt earlier. Suddenly, the smell of gas is replaced by that of rubber and asphalt. Through the trees, I can now see an occasional flash of light from where a car drives through a beam of morning sunshine.

I stop, the panic starting to bubble in the pit of my stomach again. I release the backpack from my exceptionally sore jaws and pull the zipper open with my sharp teeth.

Taking a deep breath, I change back into my normal, human form. The cool air of the morning instantly hits my bare skin, and I shiver. I pull out the jeans and underwear I had shoved in my bag earlier, the tattered remains of my pajamas long gone. I get dressed in the quiet of the woods, and the chill drives me to pull on my grey hoodie. Fully dressed, I sling my mostly empty backpack over my left shoulder and head towards the road.

I step out from the treeline and look left down the road. In the distance, I can see the small houses of the military town. To my right, the road continues out of sight, presumably to the lake.

I stand in the cover of a cluster of trees, and I watch as several cars pass, all of them filling me with a sense of unease. I can hear another car approaching, and I move to look to my left. The car is a medium sized red sedan, and I instantly know that it is a safe car. I step out from behind the cover of the trees and hold up my hand. The car slows to a stop before me, and the passenger side window rolls down to reveal a young blonde woman. I keep some distance between myself and the car, not wanting to spook them, but take a few steps closer as the woman begins to speak.

"Can I help you?" Her voice is polite, but I can hear uncertainty in her tone.

"Um, I was wondering if you could give me a ride to Glacier Lake," I say, my voice quiet and uncertain. The woman looks at me, and then over to the driver, who I can see is a brown haired woman of about the same age as her passenger. The driver considers me for a moment before giving a small nod.

"Sure," the blonde woman says with a smile, unlocking the door. I walk over and pull the door open. I slide down to the middle seat, allowing both woman to see me clearly in the mirror, and pull on my seat belt. I murmur my thanks as the driver pulls out and continues down the road, eyeing me through the mirror.

"Are you okay?" The woman on the passenger side asks, and it occurs to me that I must look awful, covered in small cuts from the razor wire, as well as blood from where I cut the tracker out from behind my ear.

"Yeah, I got lost during a hike yesterday," I lie, hoping desperately that they believe me.

"I see. Your parents must be worried," the driver comments.

"I'm uh, here with my friends. My parents are gone on a business trip. If they knew I was lost, they'd be so worried," I say, trying sound like a guilty teenager with what I hope looks like an embarrassed smile.

"How old are you?" The blonde woman asks.

"Fifteen," I answer truthfully. She smiles, as does the driver.

"I know what that's like. When we were your age, our parents would have grounded us for years if they knew that we went off camping together when they were gone," she says with a reminiscent smile. I duck my head and smile as well.

"Yeah, it's a good thing I found you to take me back as soon as I did," I say, keeping up the guise of an innocently rebellious teenager. I continue to make small talk with the women as we continue down the road. We come to a fork in the road and turn left, the campground immediately coming into view. The driver pulls up the small camp store and looks back at me.

"Take care of yourself, and be careful," she says with a warm smile.

"I will, and thanks for the ride," I say as I unbuckle my seat belt and open the car door. I step out of the car, closing the door behind me, and make my way towards several campsites. Behind me, I hear the car drive off. I wait for a few seconds, ensuring the women have driven off before going back to the camp store. Outside the store stands a large map of the park and the surrounding access roads. Looking at the map, I can see that the main access road is across the park from my current location.

I look through the window of the camp store and see rows of snacks and candy bars, which remind me that I haven't eaten anything since dinner last night. I push the hunger down and start across the campground to the other road.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't meant to be a werewolf story, I just thought that a wolf-human hybrid would be the ultimate weapon, and thus would have the skills to actually escape from the compound. I don't know if I'll continue this story (and if I do, the updates will be sporadic at best), but I'd really appreciate some feedback or suggestions.


End file.
